Banesword
by CALiGeR190
Summary: The story of a mighty Super Heavy siege tank: a Banesword, one of the Imperiums premier fortification-smashing siege weapons, fighting in battles it was never designed to engage in. Can it's crew guide it to victory? Or will the Imperium lose one of its finest?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hello, loyal citizens! I'd like to apologise for my long hiatus from this site, but I plan to make a come-back to writing. I will eventually return to Battlestar Invictus, as it is my flagship story (pun definitely intended), but my co-author has not been up to the task as of late and I myself have been suffering from burn-out as well as a busy irl situation. But wait no more! I've been cooking up this lovely piece for a while now, and I intend it to be short and sweet, heavy inspiration from the stories _Baneblade _and _Shadowsword _published by Black Library, so that everyone who has been waiting can satisfy their thirst for 40K goodness from me. Enjoy!

**Prologue**

**Front Report, Priority: Aquilus**

**Gothic Sector, Bhein Morr Sub-Sector, 12.03.145.M41 **

**++Adeptus Terra Sub-Sector Worlds++**

**Krool** \- **Agri World**

[Planet IV of Stellar Body: Yellow Dwarf [stable]. 0.89 Terramass. Fularis System. Moons: 1. Population: 1,201,678.]

[Engaged. Population reduced by 40%. Imperial Controlled.]

**Oechalia** \- **Civilized World (Developed)**

[Planet III of Stellar Body: Yellow Dwarf [stable]. 1.1 Terramass. Fularis System. Moons: 3. Population: 6,709,704.]

[Chaos Occupation. Unknown number survivors or remaining resistance.]

**Fularis -** **Civilized World (Developed)**

[Planet V of Stellar Body: Yellow Dwarf [stable]. 0.9 Terramass. Fularis System. Moons: None. Population: 4,910,891]

[Unengaged. Acting Sub-Sector Fleet HQ. Home to Blackstone Fortress II. Imperial Controlled.]

**Balaam** \- **Agri World**

[Planet I of Stellar Body: Blue Giant [stable]. 1.2 Terramass. Balaam System.

Moons: 4. Population: 3,001,981]

[Engaged. Unknown damage to planet. Void-Supremacy lost. Imperial Controlled.]

**Kharlos** \- **Mining World**

[Planet II of Stellar Body: Yellow Dwarf [stable]. 2.1 Terramass. Elysium System.

Moons: 12. Population: 754,911]

[Engaged. Unknown damage to planet. Void-Supremacy lost. Imperial Controlled.]

**Elysium** \- **Civilized World (Developed)**

[Planet VI of Stellar body: Yellow Dwarf [stable]. 602 Terramass. Elysium System.

Moons: 144. Population (orbital): 8,107,821]

[Unengaged. Active recruitment world for elite drop troops. Fleet Anchorage. Imperial Controlled.]

**Bhein Morr** \- **Civilized World (Developed)**

[Planet V of Stellar body: Blue Main-Sequence [stable]. 2.1 Terramass. Bhein Morr System. Moons: 3. Population: 18,987,019]

[Unengaged. Acting Astra Militarum HQ. Imperial Controlled.]

**Mastado** \- **Mining/Industrial World**

[Planet VI of Stellar Body: Blue Main-Sequence [stable]. 1.2 Terramass. Bhein Morr System. Moons 6. Population: 5,891,301]

[Engaged. Heavy casualties both military and civilian, Unknown Numbers. Imperial Controlled.]

**Luxor** \- **Mining World**

[Planet IV of Stellar Body: Blue Main-Sequence [stable]. 3.4 Terramass. Bhein Morr System. Moons: 2. Population: 876,901]

[Chaos Occupation. Unknown number survivors or remaining resistance.]

**Stranivar** \- **Hive World**

[Planet IV of Stellar Body: Yellow Dwarf [stable]. 1.6 Terramass. Stranivar System. Moons: 1. Population: 59,872,407]

[Engaged. 20% of Hive cities under Chaos occupation, 40% contested. Unknown casualties among the civilian population. Imperial Controlled.]

**Kxill**\- (Uninhabited/quarantined system)

**[+++DATA REDACTED BY ORDER OF THE GOD-EMPEROR'S HOLY INQUISITION, 22.07.334.M40+++]**

**++Navy Battle-Group Bhein Morr++**

**Overall Commanding Officer: **High Admiral Javer Van Stroup

**Second In Command: **Admiral Kora Reave

**Tertiary** **Command: **Vice-Admiral Conkor Vance, Vice-Admiral Lorron Von Seth, Vice-Admiral Corra Ney

**-Naval Units/Assets, Bhein Morr Sub-Sector**

**2 Battleships** [Retribution: _Blood Hawk_. Oberon: _Sky Watcher_.] [At Fleet Anchorage: Elysia][strength 100%]**[++Note:** _Sky Watcher_ only recently repaired, at 60% effectiveness. _Blood Hawk_ undergoing refit.**++]**[Status: Reserve]

**2 Grand Cruisers** [Vengeance: _St Alba_. Avenger: _Glorious Revolution_.][At Battlezone: Fulris][strength 100%][Status: Engaged]

**1 Battlecruiser** [Overlord: _St Domica_][At Battle Zone: Bhein Morr][strength 100%][Status: Engaged]

**8 Line Cruisers** [The Omega Wolves (3x Lunar): _Sentinel_, _Revenge, Glorious_. The Bulwark (3x Lunar): _Saint's Herald_, _Lord Sovereign_, _Duke of Voss_. 2x Gothic: _Invicta Gloria_, _Sarr Nigrum_.] [At Battlezone: Fulris and Bhein Morr.][strength 62%][Status: Engaged]

**18 Light Cruisers** [2x Dauntless Flotillas: 12 vessels (6x torpedo, 6x lance). 2x Enforcer: _Persecutor_, _His Word_. 4x Endeavour: _Industrious_, _Resolute_, _Vigilant_, _Stalwart_.] [At Battlezone: Fularis, Bhein Morr, Balaam and Stranivar][strength 66%][Status: Engaged]

**34 Escorts** [3x Sword Squadrons: 12 vessels. 2x Firestorm Squadrons: 6 vessels. 3x Cobra Squadrons: 16 vessels][At Battlezone: Fularis, Bhein Morr, Balaam and Stranivar][strength 47%][Status: Engaged]

**Additional: **900 Transports, Sub-Escorts, Monitors and Picket Vessels [strength 67%] [Status: Engaged]

2x Goliath Factory Vessels [strength 50%] [Status: Reserve]

1x Battle Barge _Dorn's Fury_ [At Battlezone: Stranivar][strength 100%] [Status: Engaged]

1x Vanguard Strike Cruiser _Blade of Orar_ [At Battlezone: Bhein Morr][strength 100%] [Status: Engaged]

**[++Admiral Reave, Note: **Current naval assets in defence of Balaam insufficient. Success doubtful. Request immediate reinforcements. 06.03.145.M41**++]**

**[++High-Admiral Van Stroup, Response: **Request denied, 09.03.145.M41. Remaining subsector reserves assigned to Bhein Morr capital system. It's Strategic Value is Absolute.**++]**

**++Army-Group Bhein Morr++**

**Overall Commanding Officer: **Lord-General Gustav Lo Parigar

**Second In Command: **Lord-General Heinrich Von Hern

**Field Commanders: **General Goro Von Bok, General Ghert Von Hern, General Jothan 'Papa' Reid, General Hektor Von Klaust, General Versily Romenov

**-Battle-Group Balaam**

**Commanding Officer: **General Goro Von Bok

**2nd Balaam 'Oath-Keepers' **(Mechanised) [16% strength]

**7th Balaam 'Choir Boys'** (support) [47% strength]

**8th Balaam 'Goro's Legion'** (Foot) [23% strength]

**609th Cadian** (Foot) [Destroyed]

**203rd Cadian **(Foot) [67% strength] [Merged with 609th Cadian. Total strength increased 9%. 08.03.145.M41.]

**21st Cadian** (Armoured) [21% strength] **[++Unit Note:** Ammunition supplies low. Tank strength down to single figures per company. 1st and 2nd Core combat ineffective. 09.03.145.M41.**++]**

**89th Cadian** (Support) [61% strength]

**Additional: **Ogryn and Rattling Auxiliaries [900 total strength]

Planetary Militia and PDF forces [20,000-40,000 Total Estimated Strength.]

**[++General Von Bok, Note: **Being slaughtered by orbital bombardment. Further holding of key cities doubtful. Require further naval support. 09.03.145.M41**++] [++Unresolved.++]**

**-Battle Group Bhein Morr **

**Commanding Officer: **General Ghert Von Hern

**2nd Mastado Hoplites **(Foot/Tunnel-fighting specialists) [46% strength]

**1st Bhein Morr **(Armoured) [Destroyed]

**31st Bhein Morr** (Support) [19% strength]

**427th Cadian** (Foot) [12% strength, Combat Ineffective, reserve only.]

**118th Cadian** (Armoured) [31% strength] **[++Unit Note: **1st Core reports only 140 operational tanks. Ammunition low. 07.03.145.M41**++]** [Merged with 1st Bhein Morr. Total strength increased 8%. Tank shortage in 1st Core resolved.10.03.145.M41.]

**81st Cadian** (Support) [41% strength] **[++Unit Note:** Mortar and Howitzer ammunition critically low, combat ineffective in approximately 5 hours. Down to lasguns and heavy stubbers. 11.03.145.M41**++]**

**32nd Cadian** (Foot) [Destroyed]

**172nd Auxilian** (Foot) [109% strength, merged with 32nd Cadian]

**210th Obryx **(Armoured/Super Heavies) [76% strength] **[++Unit Note: **Down to 3 companies from heavy fighting in Quinrox Sub-Sector. 1st Company under the direct command of Lord-General Lo Parigar.**++]**

**Additional:** _Parigar's Blade _Shadowlord Super Heavy Command Tank [Claimed Property of Lord-General Gustav Lo Parigar. Currently acting-commander of Obryx Super Heavy 1st Company.]

Planetary Militia and PDF forces [200,000-500,000 Total Estimated Strength.]

Ogryn and Rattling Auxiliaries [20,000 total strength]

Space Marines of the Sons of Orar Chapter [16 Space Marines]

**[++General Von Hern, Note: **Units severely depleted. Immediate reinforcement of paramount importance. 09.03.145.M41**++]**

**[++Lord-General Lo Parigar, Supreme Command, Response: **Reinforced, 12.03.145.M41, 172nd Auxilian Rifles (Foot) and 210th Obryx Super Heavy Regiment (Armoured/Super Heavy) assigned.**++]**

**-Battle Group Stranivar**

**Commanding Officer: **General Jothan 'Papa' Reid

**3rd Stranivar 'First-Borns'** (Foot/Veterans) [56% strength]

**42nd Stranivar 'Spire Rats'** (Foot/Urban Specialists) [61% strength]

**8th Cadian** (Foot/Veterans) [78% strength]

**401st Cadian** (Mechanised) [63% strength]

**1112th Cadian** (Support) [47% strength]

**22nd Cadian **(Armoured) [39% strength]

**1st Luxor Grenadiers **(Mechanised) [134% strength]**[++Unit Note:** brought above strength by local volunteers.**++]**

**Additional: **Planetary Militia and PDF forces [6,000,000-8,000,000 total strength.]

Ogryn and Rattling Auxiliaries [140,000 total strength]

Space Marines of the Imperial Fists Chapter [200 Space Marines]

**-Battle Group Fularis**

**Commanding Officer: **General Hektor Von Klaust

**1st Fularisian Guards **(Foot/Veterans) [81% strength]

**4th Fularisian** (Armoured) [73% strength]

**10th Cadian **(Support) [65% strength]

**43rd Cadian **(Mechanised/Veterans) [61% strength]

**76th Cadian **[Armoured] [59% strength]

**801st Auxilian 'Titan Hunters'** [Armoured/Super Heavy] [86% Strength]

**Additional**: Planetary Militia and PDF forces [160,000-200,000 total strength.]

Ogryn and Rattling Auxiliaries [5,000 total strength]

Space Marines of the Imperial Fists Chapter [40 Space Marines]

Leviathan-Class Command Tank _Ryza's Revenge_

**-Battle Group Elysia**

**Commanding Officer: **Lord Commissar Haclok Kerr

[General Versily Romenov executed on charges of Incompetence and Heresy.]

**12th Elysian** (Drop Troops) [74% strength]

**51st Elysian** (Drop Troops) [81% strength]

**501st Elysian** (Drop Troops) [83% strength]

**111th Cadian **(Foot) [39% strength]

**908th Cadian **(Support) [34% strength]

**807th Cadian** (Support) [43% strength]

**82nd Valhallan** (Foot) [12% strength] **[++Unit Note: **Combat ineffective due to poor deployment. Reserve only.**++]**

**12th Valhallan** (Armoured) [32% strength]

**Additional: **2nd Valhallan Super Heavy Armoured Company [4 Baneblades Total Strength]

Ogryn and Rattling Auxiliaries [8,000 total strength]

Planetary Militia and PDF forces [100,000-160,000 Total Estimated Strength.]


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Banesword _Obergrad's Fury_, 3rd Company Obryx Super Heavy_

_Transport Barge _Sworn Voyager, _Mastado Orbit _

_12.03.145.M41_

"Oh god Emperor, our most holy lord, guardian and shepard of humanity, your servants humble themselves before you, oh most benevolent one..." Honoured Lieutenant Erasmus, upon hearing the prayer, crossed his arms into an Aquila and closed his eyes; joining comms officer Derek in prayer. Trying his best to drown out the relentless drone of the countless dehumanised voices chattering through the vox. The prayer was a common one on the world of Obryx, that home so very far from here. In the days of the Quinrox Crusade everyone in the tank would join in prayer, but those days where over, and now the crew of _Obergrad's Fury _where from many worlds. The crew he had once called his friends now pale faces buried beneath foreign dirt, Erasmus devoted prayer to their memory. "...Let our toil be our thanks to you, in your immortal wisdom and infinite generosity, shall you grant your loyal servants safe passage in this life and the next."

"Lieutenant, I'm scared…" Erasmus raised his head to address the voice of his 1st Gunner, Sergeant Corrke.

"What's the matter Corrke? You losing your nerve for a battle?"

Ever the proud soldier, Corrke bristled at the jab "No enemy of man frightens me! But this… metal box, within a metal box, dropping from space… it concerns me." The Sergeant was an artillery officer that served with the 1st Moab rifles, the commander of a platoon of heavy guns. His valor and accuracy with a cannonade was legendary, earning him a spot in a Super Heavy tank, but his low-technology background showed itself now. He was a deeply suspicious man, and he did not like what he could not understand. And a metal ship flying in space? It may well have been sorcerary to him.

"Cheer up Corrke, this isn't so bad. Those poor infantry bastards have got it way worse." Derek Interjected, trying to comfort the sergeant "Besides, it could be a while yet 'til we get dropped, so you're gonna have to get used to it."

"What do you mean by that!?" Corrke snapped, whirling in his seat to stare in horror at Derek.

Derek just signed and shrugged his shoulders, leaning back against the wall of the fighting compartment, "Well, I've only ever done a couple of these combat drops with Erasmus here, but last time it took 36 hours for us to drop. Some bureaucratic frack-up. We were trapped in the tank overnight... well, y'know, what passes for night in 'a metal box, within a metal box'."

Corrke looked to Erasmus in desperation, hoping he'd say it was all a lie and no such thing would happen.

Erasmus just gave him a small smile, then climbed down from his command chair to visit the other crew members busying themselves about the tanks hull. Leaving a horrified Corrke to whisper his own prayer to himself.

2nd Gunner Ganik and 1st Loader Boen rose to their feet in attention at the honoured lieutenants passing, to which Erasmus waved them down to continue their game of cards. Deep in the bowels of the tank, Tech Adept Rickard could be heard clanking around, muttering machine cant as he made final checks of the shell storage on the lower deck. He looked up for a moment at the lieutenant when he heard his boots clanging on the metallic floor of _Obergrad's Fury_, then returned to pre-battle preparations. Ever Diligent.

Carefully ducking under the bottom of the massive cannon breech and stepping around the shell elevator, Erasmus found 2nd Loader Gunter gambling away possessions with 3rd Gunner Malcolm; the tank's newest member from Auxilia.

"Now that's a load of Grox shite, I earned that pistol fair and square!" Malcolm roared. The much larger loader just gave a toothy grin to the fresh faced 3rd Gunner "In 'ere, lad, you get what you can keep 'old of. Y'll learn dat soon'r or late'r." flexing a massive bicep to punctuate his statement, the thick Barbaros Costan accent slurring his words.

"I dont give a gnat's left bollock what you think, that's absolute grox shit! I won fair and square, hand it o-oh crap!" Both men shot to attention when they saw their commanding officer was watching.

Erasmus just chuckled heartily "At ease men, where's Revok?"

"Sem place he's always at" Gunter shrugged, slouching back into his usual hunched posture.

"Very well. And Gunter? Please don't eat the poor boy." The two men laughed merrily as the new recruit sulked "W'll try not tu boss!" Gunter chuckled as Erasmus shuffled to the front of the tank to the driver's position.

The tank's only Valhallan crew member, Corporal Revok, sat quietly at his station, a crushed photo cupped in his hands. He didn't even notice his commanding officer's approach. Erasmus stood by patiently. When Revok didn't move for several moments, he politely cleared his throat. Revok threw himself up from his chair in a panic, then spun around stiff as a board "Comrade Lieutenant!" he greeted briskly, with a sharp salute.

"At ease corporal, I'm just checking on the men before the battle begins. Missing home I see." pointing to the displaced photo on the floor. It was a family photo of Revok, with presumably his wife and two children, couldn't have been more than 7 or 8 years old a piece. "Ah, no, that is nothing Comrade Lieutenant." Revok scrambled to snatch up the photo but Erasmus was quicker. Revok shot a wild look towards Erasmus, the Lieutenant just gave a broad smile and handed over the picture. "Relax, Revok, we are all brothers in here. You have nothing to fear from me or the rest of my crew." the Imperial officer shot a glance over his shoulder at the loud antics of Gunter and Malcolm, then uttered in a lower voice "And if it's just between me and you, I also miss home, Obryx is a long way from here and Derek is the only fellow man of Obyrx in this tank that still lives."

Revok breathed a sigh of relief at the words of comfort, and gave another more respecting salute to his commanding officer, "Thank you, Comrade Lieutenant, let us kill many of these traitors! For home and kin!" Erasmus grinned "For home and kin indeed!" The moment with Revok was shattered by the bellow of comms officer Derek "Erasmus! Company Command is on the horn! We drop in 10!"

Back in the fighting compartment Corrke and Derek were in their seats with combat harnesses on, Corrke was still muttering prayers to himself in Moabian, at least Erasmus assumed they were prayers.

"Nerves still getting to you, huh?" Erasmus shot at Corrke, who didn't answer but just scowled back, earning a chuckle. Corrke softened a little after that.

Derek looked over from his station. "Sir, it's Honoured Captain Volk, he wants to address all tank commanders in the company." Erasmus put his headset over his ears to the infernal sound of thousands of men chattering over vox comms "Put him through." Derek flicked a switch on his console and in a moment the chatter was replaced by the raspy voice of Honoured Captain Volk crackling through the head piece.

"-he higher-ups say we are dropping any minute now, so brace yourself for a rapid fire brief. Any protests speak now and forever rest in grox dung." There were a collection of chuckles from the company commanders. "Ok, so our main objective is Master's spire. Big ol' city slapped right on top of one of Mastado's big mines. Those traitor dogs have dug in deep and pounded our boys down there into a pulp. 3rd Company has been given the honour of smashing _them_ into a pulp. We'll be spearheading the Counter offensive from the east down there with what's left of the guys on the ground and the 172nd Axilian Rifles, who'll be dropping with us. I expect each one of you to show these bastards no mercy, they sure as hell don't show any of our guys mercy! Make me fracking proud to be in the Imperial Guard! For the Emperor!"

"For the Emperor!" was roared back by a dozen voices and the line was cut and replaced with a bored sounding naval officer.

"Combat Drop is imminent. All personnel please make sure everything is tied down and you are wearing your harnesses. The last thing I want is to be scraping a bunch of you off the walls of your own tanks."

Erasmus switched to internal comms, "All hands, are we ready for combat drop?" a series of 'aye sirs' and a 'yes, comrade lieutenant' told Erasmus everything he needed to know.

"So what now?" Corrke asked nervously.

"Now we wait for the navy boys to lift us off and take us away" Derek responded.

Erasmus took off his headset and reached over to place a hand on Corrke's shoulder, who jumped and looked over. "Don't you worry, friend, you are in good company. Nothing bad is going to happen to you as long as I'm in charge. That's a promise."

The Gunner Sergeant gave a pale smile before a heavy metallic screeching could be heard from outside the tank. There was a rushing sound, and vox chatter picked up as last checks were made.

"Ah, that must be the magna-clamps. Hold on tight boys!" Derek shouted, as everyone in the tank clung to their harnesses for dear life.

Suddenly the tank was hoisted into the void by a heavy landing craft, and everyone inside the tank became weightless, only to be plastered hard back into their seats as the craft shot towards the planet at hypersonic speeds.

"Emperor's Teeth!" Corrke shouted, before shouting a long string of colourful curses in his native tongue as the tank screeched through the void towards Mastado.

The rumbling made everyone's teeth chatter constantly, the roar of super massive engines, each the size of flat complexes drowned out any noise, besides the occasional particularly passionate curse from Corrke who had lost all composure. His knuckles white as he clenched the harness that kept him alive as hard as he could will himself to.

The bored Navy officer could be heard again over the Vox "We'll be landing in the battle zone 30 miles East of Master's Spire in approximately 30 seconds. Prepare for landing." said with all the passion and interest of a man watching paint dry.

"You hear that boys!?" Erasmus shouted over the deafening roar of the engines "Prepare for battle!" Corrke quietened down and his face hardened, his clenched fists loosening as the anticipation of battle set in. Around the tank final prayers and chants were ushered as men readied themselves for a contested landing.

The relentless roar of the engines took a lighter tone as the heavy plasma thrusters were switched out for atmospheric turbo-jets; the tank shook as the heavy drop ship punched through the atmosphere of the planet. Shaking violently as a wall of flak was hurled at the hulking vessel as it descended.

"Oh merciful Emperor! Let it end!" Corrke yelled, slamming his eyes shut and gritting his teeth as a particularly violent tremor shook the bowles of the transport.

"Ready yourself, Sergeant! This is the final approach!" Erasmus shouted, struggling to be heard over the deafening sounds.

Right on que the engine sounds cut to a low whine as the transport set itself a half dozen metres above the surface of Mastado.

There was a heavy clank followed by hissing as the magna-clamps that held the tank in place released the tank and a loud metallic shrieking as the heavy blast-doors opened in front of the _Obergrad's Fury _to reveal the stormy surface of Mastado below.

The Augars all around the tank responded as Rickard roused the machine spirits to action. The outside was revealed to Erasmus and his 3 Gunners via aurgar screens and targeting data flooded the cogitators as a low rumble indicated the engine of a great beast roused to life.

Erasmus blinked a few times to adjust for the light difference, even in a storm the outside was blinding to man who had been in the dark belly of a transport barge for months.

"End of the line. Get off my ship." the naval officer stated, matter-of-factly, moments later the voice of Honoured Captain Volk shouted through the vox "_Away, Away, Away!_ I want no delays 3rd Company!"

Erasmus didn't give him a response, but instead switched to crew comms "Rickard, prime the transmission! Revok, ahead full!"

With a great roar the Super Heavy tank lurched forward into the sheets of rain and tempest of fire, as fresh landing craft dropped off their payloads all around the behemoth.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Banesword _Obergrad's Fury_, 3rd Company Obryx Super Heavy_

_30 Miles South West of Master's Spire, Mastado Mining Colony _

_12.03.145.M41_

The crew of _Obergrad's Fury_ jolted as the tank dropped the short distance from the transport to the ground, the Super Heavy throwing up a wave of thick mud as it made landfall. The angry black sky stirred and crackled with atmospheric disturbance from the massed landing and navy lance strikes aimed at the towering city spires on the horizon.

All around transports descended and disgorged wave after wave of infantry and vehicles into sticky knee-deep mud. Some were shot down, and crashed as blazing wrecks in the ocean of filth. Others opened their doors only for autocannons and heavy stubbers to reduce whole platoons to bloody visera. The stench of smashed and rotting corpses must have been truly overpowering, as even through the air filtration systems of _Obergrad's Fury_ the horrific smell clung to the air like a curse.

Surveying the situation, Erasmus saw Volk's Stormblade _Indomitable _caked in mud to his left followed closely by Remier's Stormlord _Judgment_, the men on the back of his tank looking thoroughly miserable as Mastado's weather soaked them to the bone. All around the tank men huddled desperately in shell craters and behind tank and transport wrecks, looking to the super heavy tanks for salvation with their pale broken faces.

"Where's the rest of the company?" a concerned Remier asked over the radio, "Nevermind that now, Remier, we got more immediate problems!" Volk barked back "Defensive line dead ahead, I want it gone, now!"

"You hear that Corrke? That bunker over there? I don't want to see it anymore." The 1st Gunner gave a sly grin, "Aye sir. Boen! Gunter! Ferrocrete-Penetrator Round!" There was a heavy clank as a huge shell was heaved onto the loading rail, followed by the low rumble of ball bearings as the shell was rammed into the elevator which delivered it into the breach. A few seconds later the call went up "Gun ready!" and the 1st Gunner went about his work picking out the target.

The long-barreled Quake Cannon traversed as Corrke adjusted his crosshairs over a fat, squat bunker that was uselessly thumping out Battle Cannon rounds at the oncoming Super Heavies. It's ordnance having scarcely more effect on the metal monsters than the rain and bullets pouring down on them. One word: "Away!", and the mighty cannon of _Obergrad's Fury_ roared out a response. Even through the thick armour and sound dampeners of the Super Heavy the sound was deafening, leaving a shrill ringing in the ears of everyone inside the tank. Erasmus didn't like to think about what that experience was like for the poor infantry outside the tank. Burst eardrums most likely weren't much fun.

The massive shell's rocket didn't have time to kick in before it plowed into the bunker, collapsing the structure instantly and scattering its shattered remains as the massive shell obliterated the ferrocrete construct; sending chunks of it scattering backwards and then deflecting its way deep under the earthworks that the emplacement had been built on. Then, before any of the defenders knew what was happening, the shell detonated. A great geyser of boiling dirt and broken bunker was thrown tens of metres into the air, rupturing the trench lines directly adjacent to where the bunker had been, leaving only a smoking crater. Men screamed as they were buried alive or drowned under the wall of superheated mud, broken concrete and displaced gore. The Auxilian infantry wasted no time in rushing forwards to exploit the breach, jumping up from their prone positions to mercilessly kill the dazed and half-buried survivors in a vicious brawl of bayonet strikes and lasgun fire.

Volk's Stormsword was next, it's Tremor Cannon boomed; kicking up a great wave of muck as the massive Stormsword lurched back from the recoil as it lazily lobbed a shell twice the size of the one fired by the Quake Cannon straight into the biggest mass of traitor guns, still lobbing shells onto the landing grounds miles behind them. At first nothing seemed to happen, the impact of the shell into the mud was lost in the thick sheets of rain, but a moment later the ground seemed to lurch upwards as the round detonated deep underground, and then swallowed everything whole: gun and crew alike, leaving only a massive smouldering mound of loose earth.

Not to be outdone, Remier rushed forward with his Stormlord to assist the infantry, the great tank churning up two great canyons in the mud as it rumbled forward. Men threw themselves aside to get out of the path of the rampaging giant while traitor gunners tried desperately to stop the tank, rounds shattering or deflecting harmlessly off its armoured hide and adamantium tracks. The Stormlord then screeched to a halt and started spinning up it's twin Vulcan Mega Bolters. The infernal whine of the rotary cannons could be heard from inside the _Obergrad's Fury_, but before Erasmus could even consider how _that_ sounded outside the tank the head-splitting sound of the _Judgment's_ fire cut across his thoughts. A sound like tearing flesh filled the air of Mastado, drowning out everything else, as a brilliant stream of bright yellow cannon rounds tore into the traitor trenchline. The _Judgment_ traversed slowly to guide the destruction across the enemies defences. Earthworks, cannons and flesh offered no resistance to the wall of fire as it walked along the trenchline, utterly obliterating the defences arrayed before it as it churned up an obscene mixture of mud, broken equipment and tangled gore. Then, as suddenly as it had started, it ended. The tearing sound and high pitched shriek giving way to a low whine as the men on the back of the _Judgment _dismounted and stormed the now-empty trenchline with the Auxilian foot soldiers.

Erasmus barely reclaimed his thoughts when a beam of deep crimson lanced out and struck Obergrad's superstructure, the inside wall glowing a threatening orange from the heat of the las bolt. "Revok, bring us about! 20 degree! Right!" Following his commanders orders, the tank rumbled and turned in the thick mud to face in the instructed direction.

"Corrke, Lascannon bunker dead ahead, handle it!" another 'aye sir', another deafening roar from the Quake Cannon and a second bunker was obliterated. To his left fellow Super Heavies wrought similar tolls on the remaining defences arrayed before them. The tearing sounds of The Stormlord followed by neatly carved lines in bunkers and trenches, where it had done it's terrible work, and massive mounds of dirt and ruined hardware marking where the mighty shells of the _Indomitable_ had terminated. Bunkers and fortifications made hopeless protests against the Emperor's own fury arrayed before them; smashed, torn and ripped apart by the angry giants dropped in front them, it did not take long for the traitors to start fleeing in demented panic; Infantry chasing after them like a great horde of hunting dogs.

In the lull, Erasmus raised the concern about the missing company members again. "Captain Volk, sir, do we have any word from the rest of the company?", there was a long silence followed by a booming retort from the _Indomitable_, marking the death of one of the last batteries of entrenched guns. The Earthshaker crews had been working feverishly to bring them to bare as makeshift AT-guns on the Super Heavies, far too slowly for the seasoned veterans 3rd Company. Then the captain replied in his raspy voice "Old-man Parigar was on the line to me on the way down, but he was cut off by the atmospheric disturbances. Aux tells me that long-range vox communication is almost impossible. Until then we are to rendezvous with the Cadians at their HQ by Hill 414, and prepare for the next stage of the attack now the defences here are broken."

There was another boom as the Stormsword fired off one final round, utterly burying an unfortunate line of traitor infantry in their trench as they tried to act as a rearguard behind the panicked route.

"Alright, our job seems about done here. We'll loop around to the South then re-Shit! Conta-!" Volk's voice was cut off suddenly as a blinding pillar of light that lanced down and cored out the centre of the _Indomitable_. "Volk!" Erasmus screamed down the vox, only to hear static in response. A moment later the super heavy let out a long groan as tortured metal collapsed on itself, then a blinding flash and deafening boom as the magazine was detonated by the heat. "No!" Erasmus shouted, looking around wildly on his argur screen for the source of fire that had killed his company commander. Then, a single point of light expanded to fill his entire aurgar screen and Erasmus quickly snapped his eyes away as the blinding light sheared _Obergrad's Fury_'s left Sponson clean off.

The lieutenant's head was awhirl as he blinked vision back into his eyes. He could hear the demented screaming of a man in the lower decks, and glowing semi-molten metal now dominated the outside edges of a gaping wound in his tank's armour. The sounds and smells of outside where indescribably horrid, the tank commander's senses were filled with the suffering of the infantry that lay outside the walls of his tank, giving Erasmus a strong urge to vomit as he coughed and hacked.

Then suddenly, clarity pierced his skull like a knife as Erasmus' mind caught up with his new situation. Thinking quickly, he pulled up his argur screen again. On a hillside overlooking the trenches the shadowy silhouettes of two super heavies could be made out through the thick haze of rain and smoke; their barrels glowing orange from the heat of their discharge.

Ignoring the smell and agonised screams with a supreme effort, he spun around to a pale-faced Corrke "We got Shadowswords! Two of them! That ridge over there!" pointing to the offending ridge on his screen and holding up two fingers to the dazed gunner "Put a Ferrocrete-Penetrator in that ridgeline and bring it down, out from under them!" Corrke, trying hard to listen through his dazed state, took a moment to respond but nodded and shouted down the order for shells.

Gunter shouted back "Malcolm's 'urt, Boss!", "If you don't load that shell right now we'll all be!" Erasmus shouted back over the sounds of the firestorm outside.

After several agonising moments the affirmation came back "Gun Ready!".

"Make this one count, Corrke, our lives depend on it!" The sergeant didn't even look up, his face pressed against the rangefinder as he worked feverishly to find the target solution. Finally he shouted "Away!" and the tank lurched as it fired its retort.

The sound nearly deafened everyone onboard thanks to the hull breach, but it meant salvation. Erasmus glued his eyes to his screen.

The shell's rocket roared an angry orange as it shrieked through the sky, flying straight and true, and struck the ridge precisely where Corrke had wanted it. The round detonated a moment later, and the earthworks that supported the super heavy tanks gave out from under them. One slid and tumbled down the hillside, making three full flips before coming to a rest on its tracks; immobile. The second was flipped onto its side by the blast, then teetered, and tipped fully onto its back and slid down the other side of the hill. In any other situation Erasmus might have found the sight almost amusing, but the Honoured Lieutenant was in no mood for merth.

Pulling out a handkerchief to cover his nose and mouth he took stock of the situation. "Derek, try to raise regimental command, tell them that Honoured Captain Volk is dead and most of the 3rd Company is missing.", Derek looked up from his console still in a state of shock "Can't, sir, the console is ruined", looking over Erasmus could see that molten metal had sprayed the console and completely destroyed the communications equipment. It had saved Derek's life, but it would serve no further purpose in that state.

"...I'll go check on the others." and with that Erasmus climbed down from his chair and went to where he had heard the screaming just moments before.

Revok was placing a service blanket over the body of Malcolm when he arrived on the scene. Gunter was sitting quietly against the wall, staring at the blanket while Boen attempted to comfort him.

"What happened here?" Erasmus asked desperately.

"The… the light… i-it blew out der side o' der tank… a-and…" Gunter tried to explain

"Malcolm got hit by molten metal. His station was closest to the side that got hit. Splashed him. Poor bastard." Boen finished for him.

There was a silence for the boy, only broken by Revok.

"Should we bury him, Comrade Lieutenant?" Erasmus considered it for a moment, but shook his head "No, it's too dangerous here. Just keep him here until we can give him a proper burial." All four men nodded along in agreement while Erasmus thought of what to do next.

"Rickard. What's the damage." The tech adept had skulked into the room from the engine deck, his red uniform covered in oil and coolant fluids.

"The primary and auxiliary engines suffered minor heat damage, aurgar eyes on the left side of the tank are also depleted to 20% effectiveness, and 70% effectiveness on frontal quarters creating a blind zone in which you may not survey our enemies. We have also lost all functionality in our communications equipment and 2nd sponson. The machine spirits are willing, however, and the tank continues its prime functions; Omnissiah be praised." Rickard ending his damage report with a small prayer to the machine god "I have repaired damage to the engines and may be able to repair some of the external auger eyes, but nothing can be done for the 2nd sponson or communications equipment."

"Thank you Rickard, you may return to your station." Erasmus paused as he thought of his next move.

"Revok. Retake your station. We're heading out. Ganik?" the 2nd gunner looked up at his name being called "you're now on sponson duty. Let's hope this Emperor-forsaken day doesn't get any worse."

"So what now boss?" Boen asked, Erasmus took a second to reply, head still whirling from what had very nearly been the destruction of his tank and his crew "We'll signal Reimer and head for Hill 414, link up with the Cadians, like Volk wanted. Then we'll see about vengeance for what the heretics have done to 3rd Company this day."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Salamander _Truthsayer_, 4th Battery Auxiliary Company 82nd Cadian_

_27 Miles South of Master's Spire, Mastado Mining Colony_

_12.03.145.M41_

"Why do we always end up doing this in the emperor-forsaken rain?!" A very annoyed corporal Karmac whined, for the 11th time in an hour. Sergeant Reyn was tired of hearing it but silently agreed with the sentiment. The Salamander was not the ideal vehicle for wet weather, being an open topped vehicle the bloody thing had already filled with rain up to his ankles despite being drained 3 times already. But as a sergeant in the Emperor's Imperial Guard, he wouldn't dare let an inferior know his displeasure for his current duty, and turned to face the pouting corporal.

Karmac was huddled against the opposite wall of the Salamander's observation deck with his arms tucked closely to him, wrapping a waterproof blanket around him.

"Corporal this'll be your first and final warning. If I hear you say another Emperor-damned word about the weather, I'll have you transferred to Blackwell's foot regiment, I'm sure he'd love another body to throw at the enemy if you aren't happy here."

That did it. The corporal winced and gave a pleading look to his commanding officer "Please don't, sir…" Reyn barely suppressed a grin "Then shut up. You should count yourself lucky to be here." Karmac looked away, clearly embarrassed "Yes sir… sorry sir..."

Triumphant Reyn returned to observing the road for targets.

"He is right though, sir, some weather protection would be appreciated. My station is completely waterlogged." A grumpy sounding corporal Duran defended from the drivers position.

Reyn just let out a long groun. "You'll both learn sooner or later to deal what you're dealt, its bloody miraculous you assholes can even complain about a bit of wet weather!" The Sergeant paused. A black mass was approaching on the horizon. "Ah! Our first set of customers have arrived! Karmac! Make yourself useful and load the autocannon! And get me battery command!"

Diligently, Karmac scrambled to load a drum magazine onto the autocannon, and rushed the vox receiver over to Reyn while he thumbled to get the right channel.

The sergeant squinted through his optics at the black mass. It was mostly standard infantry. They were all pale white, unhealthily pale, like parchment. They looked even more gaunt and unnatural in their all-black uniforms, with jet-black flak armour vests, grey rifles and bleak muddy-brown ocean surrounding the cobbled road. Reyn's stomach turned in disgust at the chaos star emblazoned in bronze on their chest plates, standing out like a beacon against the pale faces and black uniform. Reyn's stomach did another backflip when he saw monstrously tall warriors among them, clad in all-black power armour. Traitor marines walked among the column.

"Battery command, do you read me?" Reyn asked, a somewhat urgent edge to his voice. Even with concealment and distance to protect him, the thought of traitor marines approaching didn't exactly bring him comfort.

"We hear you _Truthsayer_, what do you have for us?" A deep voice responded. "We have an infantry column. 10 wide, 50+ deep. They have traitor marines among them. Grid point 34-14-17 sector Victoria-Morlock. Requesting immediate concentration barrage. Over."

There was a pause at the mention of traitor marines, followed a hurried exchange of words away from the receiver, presumably as the information was passed on to the battery commander. "Affirmative. Firemission received; Overwatch, Infernus and Deathshroud Virus Ordnance. Concentration Barrage inbound. Keep your distance from the target area. This will be messy." There was a pause, then a different voice spoke down the line, presumably the battery commander judging by the more authoritative tone. "Be advised that we are low on shells. Major Magnor is advising all forward elements to withdraw, long range communications are down, and we can't support you if you get cut off." Reyn wasn't really sure how to feel about _that_ news. On the one hand he wouldn't be left out to die, but on the other hand falling back the vanguard couldn't be good for this sector. "Could you repeat that last, sir?" Reyn asked anxiously, not quite believing he was being spared at the possible expense of the regiment, "You are to fall back to HQ after firemission. All Vanguard elements are being withdrawn. Is that understood?" Reyn gave an affirmative just before a holocaust of death and destruction rained down on the traitors he'd called out. Reyn hurriedly rose his optics to watch the carnage.

The barrage was a combination of Airburst Fragmentation, chemically-active bioagents and liquid-promethium incendiary shells. The perfect infantry-killing cocktail. The airburst fragmentation arced in and detonated far above, sending a blast of superheated atmosphere and shrapnel screaming down onto the enemy formation. The blastwave smashed fleshy bodies into bloody mist and fine giblets of gore. Reyn watched as the first wave of detonations turned the front of the column instantly into a fine red-brown mist, as the shells churned dirt and gore into a seamless veil of destruction. Through the mist, the bright lights a promethium-fueled fire, spat from fat Bombard-shells as they detonated against the hard cobles, illuminated a hellscape of vaguely man-shaped shadows running in frantic panic to escape the kill zone. Men screamed demented cries of agony as immolated flesh was washed from blackened bones. But by far the most sinister weapon was the bioagents meant to take down the superhuman space marines that may resist the firestorm. One of the giants staggered forth from the mist of vapourised comrades, dazed but seemingly unharmed to Reyn's horror, only to cough up off-coloured fluid through its helmet respirator. The acidic bioagents turning the super-human's innards into mush. The creature fell dead just a moment later.

The sergeant saw all of this and felt only savage joy overtake him, drowning out any ounce of terror he had felt. Pity did not even once touch his soul at such a macabre display. This was simply meant to be.

"I do love watching heretics get what they are owed. This right here, lads, is the Emperor's justice made manifest! Drink it in!" The other men in the salamander were similarly eager to see traitors die, and cheered along with their sergeant. After a few seconds, the shells stopped landing, and it was time to take stock of the kills. Reyn overlooked the field of smashed corpses and motionless power armour while the gore-mist settled. Nothing lived. "Firemission hit for full effect. All targets destroyed. Moving to HQ now." Reyn called over the Vox. "Very good _Truthsayer_. You're going to like what comes next."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Banesword _Obergrad's Fury_, 3rd Company Obryx Super Heavy_

_Hill 414, Mastado Mining Colony _

_12.03.145.M41_

Reaching Hill 414 did not look like it would take too long, and it was not exactly the hardest place to find. Hill 414 had looked like a giant tree stump from a distance, with steep slopes ending in a flat summit. And was under near-constant artillery bombardment. The lights of the barrage guiding the landing forces to the rendezvous. Now it looked more and more like a small mountain as it stood tall over its surroundings, the occasional crash and flash of light illuminating the now-darkening sky.

Long lines of dreary men marched their way through sticky knee-deep mud towards the hill in damaged Auxillian uniforms. Looking out at them, many wore bandages or carried stretchers occupied by those who still lived but could not walk. It certainly didn't look like a relieving force, or a vengeful rescue force, it looked much more like a defeated army.

Erasmus turned his attention away from the sorry lines of Auxillian infantry, noticing as they drew closer to the hill that some of what was left of the Cadian and Bhein Morr armoured regiments were stationed defensively all around. The tanks squatting in their Earthworks, battle cannon barrels providing a silent watch over the long miserable marching band. The Cadian Gaudsmen dug in fox holes around the tanks watched with broken faces as the Super Heavy juggernauts twice the size of the Leman Russ tanks passed by.

"It cant be long now until we get to the base, surely?" Corrke sounded, looking out at the sorry state of affairs through the hole where the destroyed sponson had been, a clear hint of concern in his voice.

Erasmus didn't answer his question directly, but instead stood up on his command chair and pushed open the top hatch. Peering over Remier's Stormlord and the heads of its infantry compliment to get a good view of what lay ahead. The other tank commander had rushed over after the Shadowsword attack. Physically vaulting out of his tank and ordering his infantry detachment to follow, risking his life to ensure the safety of his fellow tankers. He'd already been barrated for that, he was too valuable to die to a stray bullet or lasbolt, but he insisted on taking point in the 'convoy'... Not that it made much difference with only two vehicles.

Sure enough, the silhouettes of two Super Heavies could be seen parked just inside what looked like a makeshift compound with barbed wire fences.

Erasmus let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. He had half expected the HQ to be completely destroyed, but was pleased to find it not only still stood, other Super Heavies had made it here!

The Honoured Lieutenant dropped down into his seat, closing the hatch after him "Well Corrke, it looks like we're here more or less." Corrke looked around, momentarily looking surprised, before just giving a quick nod and returning to watching the outside pass by the tank through the gaping hole.

Erasmus left the sergant to his devices and switched to internal comms "Revok, take us into the base and park up. We got a lot to clear up."

Erasmus sat uncomfortably on a large sofa. The room he found himself in was a stark contrast to the dull grays, piercing greens and dirty browns of the building beyond. The walls were draped in regal red and deep blue banners, which complimented the ornate wooden furniture with red and gold highlights. There were also glass cabinets, with stained glass art depicting a heroic saintly figure slaying a serpent imposed over what looked like a rather large stash of various exaotic beverages. Erasmus dared not move to take a closer look, and despite the chair he occupied being the highest quality furniture he had sat on in decades, the honoured lieutenant could not find comfort for even a moment.

Barely minutes after arriving he had been called in by a platoon of well-dressed guardsmen and sat here. Scenarios rushed through the honoured lieutenant's head, racking his brain for anything he may have done. Had he offended someone? Should he be looking to escape? A quick glance around showed there were no windows, not surprising, given the importance of the man who owned all the wealth on display in this room, and the length of the walk to get here they must be deep under the mountain.

The honoured lieutenant was not left for much longer to mentally torture himself before a tall figure and several guards strode into the room and Erasmus shot to his feet in attention. The man wore a long overcoat over his shoulders like a cape, an overcoat that was covered in dozens of medals of silver and gold, and a half dozen campaign ribbons comprising a rainbow of colours from purple to orange. Under the overcoat there was an ornate golden chest plate, imposed onto it was a chest-wide Imperial Aquila, and an Order of the Terran Star medal was affixed to the top of its right pinion. The man's expression however did not match the splendor he wore. He was gaunt, and tired looking, with deep shadows under his eyes. His slightly slouched posture and slightly staggered march gave the impression of a man who hadn't slept properly in weeks. But still, the man held himself tall and proud, with all the manner of a man of much higher social standing than Erasmus. The Lieutenant may not even have noticed his more haggard features if it were not for his perfectly pristine and elegantly dressed guards. All were equipped with what appears to be Hell-Guns, Erasmus had seen them before in the hands of Imperial Stormtroopers and knew their deadly potential, he'd personally witnessed one tear of rampaging Ork clean in half with just a few shots to the torso. The guards funneled in, 8 of them, and stood as rigid statues all around the room. Watching vigilantly over their superior, boring looks directly into Erasmus from all angles, to the even greater discomfort of the now sweating Lieutenant. Supreme willpower being all that kept him from breaking his rigid salute by squirming.

The nobleman however didn't even look at Erasmus as he marched across the room in front of him, opened the stained glass cabinet and started rummaging through its contents, muttering to himself. After several seconds he pulled out a dark brown, unmarked bottle and nodded to himself, before swiftly turning and giving a start upon realising he had company.

"Oh! My apologies, good sir, you may be at ease now." The nobleman's voice was flowery and sing-song, but had a hard edge to it likely brought on by battle experience and fatigue. Erasmus blinked twice in surprise, confusion cutting right through his tension. The honoured lieutenant relaxed his posture, a little hesitant, and sat down in an upright position on the large sofa, trying not to make direct eye-contact with the nobel or any of his guards in the room.

The nobel wandered over sat himself down opposite Erasmus, watching intently as he placed the bottle down on the glass table beside him. "I've been awfully distracted as of late, with how… differently, this campaign has gone than I had hoped." He paused for second, looking absently into the ceiling, before fixing the lieutenant in front of him with a stare. "You don't know who I am do you, do you, my boy?", the man spoke again, watching closely with an amused smirk. Erasmus just hardened his expression, still careful not to make eye contact, still expecting this to be some sort of trial; but shook his head.

The nobleman chuckled to himself at the clear discomfort of his lesser officer. "Well, now you do! I'm General Von Hern, Lord-Commander of Battlegroup Bhein Morr." The honoured lieutenant's eyes widened, unable to contain his surprise. A general?! This close to the front!? Words failed him for second as he attempted to splutter out a greeting in turn "I-Im…" but he was cut off by a wave from Von Hern, who now seemed to have fully switched gears to the business at hand "I know who you are Honoured Lieutenant, and this is quite enough banter. I have urgent need of your unit's services and there is much you must know." The sing-song and amused jingle in the general's voice had disappeared completely and the man's face hardened like faramite plate, replaced with the cold and calculating voice of a military leader. One hand reached down the side of his chair and he produced two glasses that he proceeded to fill with the dark beverage as he spoke.

"You have landed into quite possibly the most disastrous battlezone I have had the displeasure of commanding in all my years. I have only two _barely_ combat-worthy armoured regiments, several on-foot infantry regiments, and a few scattered Super Heavies to try and defend a world against an enemy of unknown strength that has taken much of our defences and even now relentlessly shells my HQ." Right on cue, a particularly loud and vicious explosion shook the room, causing the glasses in the cabinet to jingle and dust to be displaced from the ceiling, but it hardly seemed to phase Von Hern who casually brushed to deris off the table before continuing "On top of that, in his _infinite_ wisdom..." Von Hern rolled his eyes and made an annoyed clicking sound with his tongue "Lord Parigar has seen it fit to join this catastrophe personally, and _not _heed my request to petition the mechanicus for Titan support. Instead he rushes to his death with doomed infantry and misplaced Super Heavies, and expects me to _counterattack?!_" The general's voice steadily rose to a shout as he went on "And as if to insult me, the navy won't provide direct support. They can land a million troops into a meat grinder, but they can't put a single flyer in the sky or destroy those infernal artillery positions? The fact they even saw merit in that idiot Parigar's plan vexes me…" Von Hern suddenly realised that he probably said too much and stopped, massaging his temples in an attempt to steady himself. Erasmus had no idea what to do, suddenly very unsure exactly what he was there for.

"As I was saying… I need you to take command of the Super Heavies we have. You're the most experienced commander that has arrived in camp and I only _now_ have enough tanks to make a serious effort at counter attacking." Von Hern slammed back the entire contents of his glass, before continuing "I can't afford to wait anymore, you must understand, so you'll be assigned to take down the gun fort near the Southern wall of Master's spire. With its destruction, our HQ won't be under direct threat anymore and we can _think_ about actually completing our objectives… as insane as they may be."

It was then that Erasmus found his voice "Sir, with all due respect, I can't do anything with _Obergrad's Fury_ in its current state. I've lost a Sponson, have a gaping hull breach, and I have no vox communication. I need repairs before I can move out." Von Hern made a face that seemed he was contemplating shooting himself before waving a hand dismissively "You'll get your repairs, I'll have the Tech Adepts see what they can do, but you must be gone within 24 hours." With that he set his empty glass down and stood up to leave "In other news, you'll be working with what's left of our artillery and armoured elements alongside your Super Heavy spearhead… And congratulations on your promotion to Honoured Captain, Erasmus. Dismissed."

The newly promoted Honoured Captain trod his way across the HQ, wrestling with the sucking-mud of Mastado's welcoming storm, clutching the plans for his newest mission in his hands. Mercifully, the storm had now died down, but the sky was growing ever darker. Erasmus was still dazed by what he'd been given, and what he'd been told. Colonel Blackwell had briefed him after the General promoted and dismissed him.

He was expected to take 6 Super Heavies, a few hundred lesser tanks and about half a million men to attempt to take a Macro-Canon battery which was preventing landings closer to the city. The secondary guns from said battery were also pasting the Guard HQ and columns retreating from the doomed counter offensive on Master's Spire. He'd been put slightly at ease when he was told he only had to take direct command of the Super Heavy element, which was made up of the remains of 3rd and 1st Company of his now virtually-destroyed regiment, but he still had so many questions swirling around in his head.

What was he being expected to fight? What about reinforcement? Why was the navy not able to provide air support? Only one thing seemed certain, Erasmus had long days ahead of him.

Barely had he finished his train of thought when he saw a Salamander slide to a halt alongside his tank, and two men jump down into the muddy swamp and begin climbing on his tank. Erasmus could feel red rage rising inside him, his crew did not have time to deal with hitchhikers.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing on my tank!?" The Honoured captain shouted as he ran, as quickly as the mud would allow, to confront the intruders. The two men jumped, one of them physically falling backwards into the mud as he tried to spin around to face the tank commander.

"We're looking for Honoured Lieutenant Sanavich Kor Erasmus! Is that you?" The more senior of the two, who kept his footing, called back as Erasmus struggled his way over to the two machines.

The Honoured Captain was slightly taken-aback that the stranger knew his name, but nodded and gave an 'aye', earning a small grin from the man as he jumped down off the _Obergrad's Fury_ and scooped up his sorry-looking comrade.

"Excuse Karmac here, he's a bit of an idiot, I'm 1st Sergeant Reyn!" He punctuated the introduction with a quick salute "I've been assigned to your company as a forward observer, sir!" The man then stayed at attention, watching carefully for the response from the tank commander. Erasmus gave him a long look, staring deep into Reyn's eyes for several seconds. Only once the sergeant was struggling to keep composure did Erasmus finally speak. "Word of advice sergeant? Next time you so much as _touch_ my tank, or any of my crew members, without my express permission; I'll personally have you hang you from that gun barrel." pointing to the main armament on the _Obergrad's Fury _Reyn's attitude had now totally changed, thoroughly humiliated by the events that had just unfolded "Yes sir! My apologies, sir!" Karmac snickered, amused by his commanding officers discomfort, but was quickly silenced by the venomous looks both officers gave him. "I wouldn't snicker if I were you, if I catch you trespassing, the same rule applies to you." Erasmus shot as him, Karmac stammered, trying to muster a response, but only managed to give a shaky nod and shrunk down.

"Anyway, now that is out of the way. We have our orders and will set off once repairs to the tanks are done." Both the scouts were surprised by the sudden change of tone, but nodded along. "Be ready to set out at first light, and try to get some rest. I don't want useless worn-out transfers." and without another word, Erasmus climbed aboard his tank, and disappeared from sight.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Ready Room 4, Brigade briefing_

_Hill 414, Mastado Mining Colony _

_13.03.145.M41_

Erasmus strode into ready room 4 to meet the fellow officers of the makeshift brigade that was being charged with leading the counter offensive against masters spire, clutching plans and maps for the future operation. All the men in the room rose to attention at his entry, there were quite a large variety of them in many different colours of uniform denoting officers from tank companies, infantry companies, artillery companies and even PDF and militia forces. They had all arranged themselves neatly into groups, with infantry to the left and armour to the right, as per regulation. Erasmus set down the papers, looked around the room, then began the briefing.

"At ease men. As you have all probably been informed by now, our various units are being pulled together for a special operation." There was a murmur of affirmation around the room, as men sat back down from their alert positions. "Well, I can now inform you that the operation will be to take Gun-Fort Alpha situated on the southern wall of Master's spire." On que, the honoured captain unfolded a large detailed map of the fort. It was a huge structure, roundly the shape of a hexagon, with 4 Macro Cannons and dozens of smaller heavy batteries dotted around the fortress in 4 equal quarters. To its left and right, the high vaulted walls that protected the city joined fortress, widening at the point of contact. Faces around the room hardened as they surveyed their primary objective. "Our main job is to silence these 4 Macro Cannons" Erasmus pointed out the objects of interest, circled in red on the map, "Capture if necessary, but mainly just prevent them from firing on our landing reinforcements." There were nods and further mumbled affirmations as the honoured captain continued. "Aside those four macro cannons, it is important we silence their heavy artillery stationed here. Here. And here." Erasmus pointed to three massive gun batteries, also circled in red, arranged in a triangle on the Hexagon structure. Each one was a fully enclosed turret structure with guns only slightly smaller than the anti-orbital Macro Cannons situated in each one. "These guns have the range to bombard our HQ at Hill 414 and it's only a matter of time, I'm told, until they score a lucky hit and do something critical. They are a critical threat to our survival as long as they-" There was a loud rumble and the room shook as another shell impacted the mountain "-as long as they are able to fire on operations based here." Men's faces around the room grew increasingly grim as they surveyed the task at hand, but continued to nod along.

"Now, Imperial intelligence tells me this fortress is also equipped with dozens of smaller artillery pieces, battle cannon emplacements, lascannons, Heavy Bolters and autocannons; but they have also assured me that they have few anti super-heavy weapons at their disposal,'' Erasmus paused as the men around him took in the information "but as I'm sure you're all aware, Imperial intelligence is often wrong, and we know that they have at least some Super Heavy tanks and that news of our landing was leaked somehow." If the men in the room looked grim before, they were now looking very gaunt and pale at that latest news. "On top of that, I have not been granted detailed information on what exactly we are going to be facing in the field, and I do not know the strength of your own units. So, as the first order of business, I will request a status report of each of your units starting with infantry." Erasmus ended his last piece of information by gesturing left to the officers in green.

The oldest man present stood up, and gave a sharp salute. He was wearing a silver breast-plate, with a modest collection of medals pinned to it, denoting a man who was likely around Captain or Major rank.

"Sir! Infantry section of the brigade consists of 2nd Mastado Hoplites and elements of the 427th Cadian! I can report that we have 2 full-strength companies and 2 half-strength companies, for combined numbers of roughly regimental strength, reporting and ready sir! I can also report that we have received additional support in the form of additional infantry along with extra Chimera and Chirmax AFVs from the Mastado PDF." After finishing his report, the man waited for the nod of affirmative before sitting back down, and Erasmus moved onto the next group.

"Artillery sections report 40 operational guns, and 12 operational SPGs, not including the remaining support vehicles. 12 Bombards, 28 Earthshakers, 2 Wyvern Suppression Units, 2 Hydra SPAA, 4 Basilisks and 4 Griffons. Ammunition stores are low across the board, but we can assure that the offensive on the fort itself will be fully supported." Erasmus didn't really like the implications of the ammunition situation, but nodded along with a 'very good' before finally moving onto the group of fellow tank commanders. Honoured Captain Luxer of 1st Company stood to represent the Super Heavies while another man stood for the Cadians.

Luxor spoke first "Remaining strength of our regiment gathered here consists of the Shadowswords _Crux Magna_ and _Viratem Imperialis_ of 1st company, the Baneblades _Invincible_, _Relentless_ and _Ravager _of 1st and 3rd company and my own Stormhammer _Immortal Glory _of 1st company; as well as the tanks you landed with the Banesword _Obergrad's Fury_ of 3rd company and the Stormlord _Judgment _of 3rd Company. As per general Von Hern's request, these units are all under your direct command, with myself acting second in command abroad the _Immortal Glory_." The other man waited until the more senior Super Heavy commander had finished before submitting his own report "The 118th Cadian and elements of the 1st Bhein Morr are at your disposal Honoured Captain. Due to the recent merger I'm pleased to report that I can provide 6 full-strength companies of Leman Russ to the Brigade, and I have a full company of Leman Russ Demolishers at my disposal for the task and assaulting the fortress."

As the last man gave his report, Erasmus prepared to wrap up the exchange, he had lots to consider and his subordinates still needed time to prepare. "You'll each be given nominal autonomy over your own units, but the order of battle will go as thus: I have a small scout section of salamanders and Sentinels attached to the Super Heavy formation, these are moving out as we speak to survey the enemy and provide some much-needed intelligence on enemy positions. I want the artillery guns on-station to offer support to them, I only need the mortars for the attack on the fortress, the Super Heavies should be more than enough to smash open that fort. Once we have some confirmation of what's going on out there, I want the armoured and infantry sections of the Brigade to assist each other in the assault on the fortress. I must stress that it is not your job to actually take the fortress. Your duty is merely to dig in and suppress enemy defences, look threatening so the Super Heavies can approach. The Super Heavies will be staying together to maximise firepower and protection, my own Banesword and those Shadowswords can then open breaches in the fortress walls while the Stormhammer and Baneblades suppress the wall guns. The _Judgment_ will then provide close-in support for the final infantry and armour push into the fortress itself. From there, once we have the fort, we wait for further orders. Is that all clear?" Everyone around the room gave an 'aye' and Erasmus scooped up the map, and the plans he had just recited. "Very good everyone, you're all dismissed, prepare your units and brief your men. We move out as soon as we received word from the vanguard."


End file.
